Roses, Romance and Affairs
by FF Queen
Summary: Ron and Hermione are happily married, until Ginny's jealousy gets in the way.
1. Default Chapter

Roses, Romance and Affairs  
*********************************  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter period.  
  
A/N: I'm back AGAIN, with ANOTHER fic! I've been really bored lately, so here are my updates for like the next few months! Just kidding, I hope to keep updating when I can. Well anyway, I should warn you that this fic contains: mild lemon and some swearing...Well I'm not much of a swearing ficcy type person, so yeah...And this is also after Hogwarts...  
*********************************  
  
"I don't know what to do, Ginny. He just seems so..."  
"Distant?" Ginny finished Hermione's sentence, looking down into her mug. Hermione nodded and looked up.  
"Exactly...But how'd you-?"  
'Well...I guess I'm having the same trouble with Harry...And besides...I know my brother like the back of my hand." Ginny answered with a short sigh, clasping her mug with both of her hands. "No...You and Harry...But you two are so...Perfect together!" Hermione gasped a little. It was true...Harry and Ginny did seem to be happily married, and still content with each other. "I don't know Hermione. I mean, well...It's like he's getting cold feet...I-I tried to...Well you know, but he just...Pulled out of it. I don't know what's wrong, I seriously don't know." Ginny whispered, not daring to look up. "I might as well be a divorcee."  
"Don't say that, Ginny! Harry still loves you, I'm sure of it. I just think you two might need some space from each other..."  
"Yeah, well we already get that." Ginny said bitterly. "He's never home...He's always off at the pub. You don't think he's..." Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat as he brown eyes filled with angry tears. "Ginny...Don't say that, of course he wouldn't be...He's Harry...And the Harry I know would never shut his best friend's little sister out...And he wouldn't do it to his wife, either."  
  
"I just hope you're right, Hermione." Ginny whispered quietly, her brown eyes now fixed on the table. "But it makes me feel...Unattractive...If he doesn't love me, then who the heck will or would?"   
"Listen to me will you? You're one of the prettiest girls in the whole town!"   
"Oh, come off it Hermione. If I went down to the bar, I wouldn't be able to pick up one guy...Trust me, I've tried!"   
"Ginny!"  
"What?"  
"It's not Harry that's the problem...It's you!"  
"Hermione! How can it be me?! How can I not get itchy feet if Harry's never there?"  
"He's never there because you aren't!"   
"No, you've got it wrong. It ISN'T me, because I've only ever been down the pub...Once...Or twice...Okay, okay, I've been down there a few times..." Hermione shook her head in defeat as she gave a sigh.  
"Ginny, you have to clean up your act and start learning how to be faithful."  
"But..." Ginny wailed as she twitched nervously. "I AM faithful!"  
  
"Doesn't sound like it to me." Hermione sighed as she drained the rest of the coffee from her cup.  
"Hermione, you're supposed to help me!" Ginny snapped...But not really intending to.  
"Listen! Harry is my friend too! I KNOW that Harry would never get itchy feet, because I KNOW for a FACT that he truly LOVES you, but how can he when it's actually YOU that's the unfaithful one?! He knows it, and that's why he's never around you! It's so obvious, because Harry's been coming around here an awful lot!"  
"You! You're the one he likes then!" Ginny yelled back, her eyes starting to bulge as she stood up angrily, sending the contents of her mug spilling onto the table. "NO! I DO NOT love Harry! Sure, he's a great friend, but I'd NEVER go THAT far!"  
"Right! Whatever you fucking think!" And with that, Ginny stormed out, leaving Hermione with a look of twisted anger and hurt on her face.  
  
"Hermione? What happened?" Ron asked in shock as he heard the front door slam, making one of the glass panels shatter. It took a little while for the angry and shocked Hermione to answer. "Well...Ginny thinks I'm having an affair with Harry...Which of course I'm NOT..."  
"Oh God...Not this AGAIN!"  
"What do you mean...Again?"  
"Well...Ginny's been telling me that you and Harry were having an affair and yadda ya. I know you and Harry would never..."  
"Of course we wouldn't!" Hermione answered sharply. "We're just really good friends, we always HAVE been! Ginny's just been acting...Too strange for my liking."  
"Don't worry about her...She's probably just acting up. Besides, I think Harry and Ginny took it too fast..."  
"What do you mean? They've been dating for AGES!"  
"I know that...But they don't seem right together...Well not to me. Harry's been depressed and Ginny...I don't even WANT to start on her."  
******************************************************************************************* 


	2. Chapter 2

Roses, Romance and Affairs  
*********************************  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter period.  
*********************************  
  
"I know." Hermione answered as she looked up at him, still holding her empty mug.  
"Hey, let's forget about all of this, huh?" Ron asked, kissing her neck softly as he rubbed her shoulders. But Hermione just pulled away. "No...Ron...I'm not in the mood...I've had a big day, I'm sorry."  
"Hey, it's fine, 'Mione." Ron answered softly. "We can do something else together..."  
"I know." Hermione smiled, kissing him gently. "Let's go out for dinner, besides, we haven't been out together for ages..."  
"Good idea!" Ron laughed a little. "So where do you want to go?"  
"Even if it's just getting some pizza." Hermione answered, running her finger along his cheek.  
"But we can get it delivered..."  
"Oh come on, Ron! What's the fun of living in the Muggleworld if you never use the car? And besides...Maybe some pizza will put me in the mood...And I know a nice spot..." Hermione whispered seductively, a mysterious glint in her eyes.  
"It's a deal then!"  
  
"Come on, 'Mione! How long does it take for you to get ready?" Ron laughed as he swung the keys around his finger, waiting for Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. "Ronald Weasley! How dare you infringe on a girl's beauty!" Hermione laughed, running down the stairs as she slicked her hair back into a neat ponytail. Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs, completely lost for words. Hermione had clad herself into a bikini top with a pair of denim hotpants, revealing her silky and tanned legs. "I'm ready to go." Hermione giggled as she kissed him gently, smiling. Grabbing his arm, she led him out to the car, still giggling. "So where do you want to go?" Ron finally asked, snapping out of his 'trance'.  
"Anywhere." Hermione laughed as she got into the car, shaking her head a little. "Wherever you want I guess."  
"No, you pick." Ron smiled, getting in too.   
"How about we go to the drive-in! We can pick up some take-away, and have a date at the drive-in!" Hermione suggested excitedly. Ron nodded and smiled as he started the engine. "Good idea, 'Mione, besides, it'll be like our first...Should I say...'Official' date." Hermione and Ron both laughed.   
"How very true Ronniekins." Hermione stirred playfully.  
  
"What have I told you about that?" Ron frowned a little before laughing at Hermione's innocent face.   
"I'm sorry." Hermione smiled as she put a tape in the tape player.  
"It's okay, I forgive you. How can't I?" Ron smiled, shaking his head a little as he turned to watch Hermione start to sing, still driving. "You can try to resist, but you know, you know, you can't fight the moonlight. No, you can't fight it..." Hermione started to giggle a little as she stopped singing. "I'm tormenting you again, aren't I?"  
"Well...I wouldn't put it that way exactly...But I must say you're singing a bit better." Ron laughed, pulling to a stop at the drive-thru. "So what do you want, 'Mione?" Ron asked, shaking his head a little as Hermione craned her neck out of the car window. "Um...I'll have two cheeseburgers, medium fries and a large Coke." Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Ron's jaw dropped. "I'll have the same." Ron shook his head a little as he turned to the cashier.   
"So that's for cheeseburgers, two medium fries and two large Cokes?" Ron nodded as he passed her some notes.  
  
"Hang on...Lavender?" Ron blinked as the cashier looked up again, before handing Ron his change. She suddenly smiled and pulled her cap back from her face. "Yep, didn't notice me for a bit, huh?" Lavender laughed, shaking her head as she handed him the food. "Since when did you start working here? I thought you were back in...our world." Hermione asked, as she took the bag from Ron and picking at the fries. "I was...But I got sick of it you know...So what have you two been up to anyway?"  
"Nothing much, really." Ron shook his head a bit. "Well, I guess we better get going, we'll probably call back...I dunno." Ron laughed as he pointed to all the cars behind them. Lavender nodded and smiled. "Sure, see you."  
"Wow...That was odd...You actually realised Lavender after all these years?" Hermione asked, now unwrapping one of her burgers as they drove off. "Yeah...Well I can't exactly forget her." Ron laughed a bit as he took his drink. "She was easily the weirdest girl in our year."  
  
"I guess that was true." Hermione laughed through a thick mouthful of food. "So what movie are we seeing? Not that it matters...But you know." She giggled as Ron shook his head with a small sigh.   
"I guess whatever, and you're right, we probably won't be watching it anyway..."  
"That's true...Especially since I've got something to distract me..." Hermione winked with a cheeky giggle.  
"Yeah? Well I've got more than that disturbing me." Ron smirked playfully as Hermione slapped him softly.   
"You little smartass!"  
"I know you are Hermione...After all...You were the one that always got the best grades in our year, I bet." Ron laughed as Hermione folded her arms playfully. "Well at least I tried...Unlike some people...And I'm not going to mention their names..."  
"Oh shut up, you!" Ron smiled shoving her playfully.  
"No, I don't know how..."  
  
"That, my darling 'Mione, figures." Ron smiled as he shook his head a bit. Suddenly the sound of skidding brakes filled the almost silent night air. "Ron!!" Hermione screamed, her face a sickly pale as Ron slammed down on his own brakes. "Look out!" With a sudden ear-splitting crash, Ron just narrowly missed the other car. "Ron! Quick!" Hermione yelped, helping Ron try to steer the spinning car, which was heading of the road, and fast. "ARGH!" With another loud crash, Hermione's side of the car slammed into the trunk of a large tree, splintered glass now showering both Ron and the unconscious Hermione. Pulling himself out of his seatbelt, he quickly got to work on Hermione's despite the fact that stinging blood was blurring his vision. "Hermione!" Wiping his face on his sleeve, his face looked a eerie blue. Hermione gave a quiet groan as Ron pulled her closer to him, her head now on his chest. "No...Hermione...Please..." Ron whispered, hot tears tracing down his bloody face. "Please...Don't die on me..."  
********************************************************************************************  
A/N: Yes, I finally updated! But I don't think I got any reveiws for the first chapter...Oh well...Anyway was it a cliff hanger? ^.^ Cliff hangers are your friends...Yeah, right! :P 


End file.
